


Sharpened Senses and Swords

by Ursula



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Blair Sandburg shoots a man to save Jim Ellison. He can't sleep and asks to see the body to come to terms with his guilt. He finds...immortals





	Sharpened Senses and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Sharpened Senses and Swords

Highlander Sentinal Crossover

Domestic Discipline

 

The scream sent Jim scrambling through the dark to Blair's bedroom. A thump announced that Blair was out of bed. As Jim entered the bedroom, Jim could see Blair fighting his way out of the tangle of sheets.

 

To Jim's enhanced senses, Blair's heartbeat sounded like a locomotive. The acrid fear scent in his sweat was overwhelming. Before Jim could turn on the light, Blair's lanky body wrapped around him like a clinging vine.

 

"Shh, it's all right. It's all right," Jim soothed. His hand smoothed the tangle of curls.

 

A long shuddering intake of breath punctuated the night. Blair pushed away and said, "I'm all right."

 

"You're not all right," Jim said, Blair's emotional state was so agitated that all five of Jim's senses seemed flooded by his partner's physical reactions.

 

"Yeah, I guess you would know that," Blair said. "I'm going go make some tea."

 

The horse urine scent of Valerian filled the air as Blair went for the big guns in his herbal medicine cabinet. 

 

"I think the only reason that works is because the smell alone could sedate you," Jim remarked.

 

The mug clattered against the counter as Blair's hand shook.

 

"I can't believe his gun was loaded with blanks," Blair said. "Why the hell would he do that? If he didn't want to hurt anyone, why rob the bank? Why not just surrender when we had him cornered?"

 

"I don't know," Jim answered.

 

Blair drank some of his tea and said, "I want to go see him."

 

"Why? That won't bring him back?" Jim snapped. 

 

'Oh, Christ, wrong thing to say...' Jim thought.

 

"I keep thinking we missed something," Blair insisted. He moved like a spring colt across the room, surplus energy shimmering around him. The full moon caught his deep blue eyes, making them reflect like neon in the night.

 

"Blair, you don't need to see that," Jim insisted. "Come on, kid."

 

"Jim, I love how you take care of me, but I'm not a kid," Blair said. "I need to see the body. Ghoul is there tonight. He'll let us in."

 

"Shit," Jim said, "Okay, but if this makes it worse, I'm going to swat your behind."

 

"If it makes it worse, I'll let you," Blair said.

 

OooOOooO

 

This dreadful day had begun on the practice range. The two had gone in early to qualify.

 

 

Since Blair had made rookie status, he packed a weapon like any other cop, surprising Jim at his proficiency in target shooting. Blair had smirked when Jim had remarked at his scores and said, "Hey, I played enough video games to have great hand and eye coordination." More seriously, Blair had added, "I just hope I never really have to shoot someone."

 

 

"Me too," Jim said, "I hope it never happens. Hey, I know guys who retired after twenty-five years and never fired their weapon at a perp."

 

Grimacing, Blair said, "My Mom has gone on a prolonged retreat at a Buddhist monastery in protest of the idea of me with a gun. I keep looking for a swami of swats. If anyone needed to have some sense spanked into her, it's Mom."

 

"No argument from me," Jim said, remembering that Blair's change of employment was the result of her interference.

 

The morning had involved a brief court appearance and then paperwork until Blair's stomach rumbled insistently.

 

Recently, a restaurant had opened that specialized in a lovely blend of healthy food and home cooking. "Just from Scratch" smelled heavenly of chicken soup and fresh baked bread. Finally, a place where both of them could enjoy a good meal together!

 

The additive free food guaranteed that Jim would have no adverse reactions, but he could order a lunch that he recognized. Blair was working his way through the more exotic side of the menu. Today's lunch was an ox tail soup with a side of seed-encrusted roll. Blair's smacking lips had pronounced it excellent.

 

"We still have time," Blair said, "Let's just take a walk."

 

Fatal words...

 

Jim heard sirens at the same time as two masked figures ran from a small savings and loans. Jim tackled the larger robber as Blair tried for the smaller target.

 

"Oh, you are so cute," remarked a feminine voice, immediately followed by a knee right to Blair's most vulnerable parts.

 

Jim's attention was distracted by his partner's scream of pain. His captured robber bit deep into his arm. Jim was startled enough to let go. The sturdy body writhed under his for a moment. The hard skull came up and thumped Jim in the chin. A moment later, the man was running toward a motor bike. He tossed a bag to his partner and said, "I got you covered, doll, you know what to do!"

 

The leather clad female robber gunned off on a kamikaze course while her partner surprised Jim and Blair by shooting off toward the pursuing police car as if determined to play chicken with the law.

 

The pursuit ended in the old fun house. Somehow or other, Jim was separated from his partner. He heard a whisper of motion and saw a gun in the mirror. He fired at what he thought was the gunmen, but shattering glass corrected that notion. 

 

A shot fired over his shoulder, wildly missing. Jim listened to determine which of the myriad images was the real robber. Before he could decide, Blair yelled, "Put the gun down! Come on, man, you don't want to do this!"

 

A chuckle rumbled from nearby and Jim was aware that the man was aiming at him. Blair's sob rippled from him at the same time as his gun fired. The man's weapon flew through the air, landing at Jim's feet. His brown leather jacket opened revealing a big white shirt, now decorated with a growing blood rose.

 

"Blair, be careful," Jim shouted, seeing his partner bend to try to stop the bleeding.

 

The hacking, gagging sounds took on an all too familiar rhythm. "Sucking chest wound," Jim said. In Vietnam, unless the man was very lucky that meant dead before evac could get them out.

 

"I know what to do," Jim said. Glancing at the cops who gathered around, "Call the paramedics!"

 

 

"Shit," Jim said as bright frothy blood bubbled from the lips of the bank robber. 

 

 

Green eyes still twinkled from the bloody face. "New man," the guy whispered before a convulsion shook him. "Don't feel bad, kid," he said, looking at Blair.

 

 

After that coughing gave way to a hissing bubble. The man was pronounced dead on the way to the hospital.

 

 

Thanks to a gang shoot out, the autopsy was not scheduled until morning. The man carried no ID. He was packing a sword and to Blair's dismay, forensics said the bullets in the guns were blanks. His partner was not found. The description from the savings and loans was that she was five feet and ten inches tall, slender, and graceful with beautiful legs.

 

 

Jim snorted and remarked to his despondent partner, "I can hear it now, APB, tall woman with beautiful legs... some modeling school will be busted."

 

 

There had been no return from his partner. Blair slumped against the wall and moaned, "Blanks...I murdered that man."

 

 

Almost roughly, Jim shook Blair and said, "No, you didn't! He set that up, Blair. He meant for you to shoot him. Maybe he was the type that can't stand being locked up and when he realized he was surrounded..."

 

 

"Why me?" Blair asked.

 

"Because you are my partner," Jim said. "You going to stop and ask every guy with a gun if he's loaded with blanks. It happened. Internal review will clear you."

 

 

"They might, but will my conscience?" Blair said, "Maybe Mom was right."

 

"I'm not going through that again," Jim remarked. "I am not losing you. I need you."

 

If nothing else could have dragged Blair back from his horror, that did it. Blair managed to get through the initial review. He would have to go to counseling and was on desk duty until the end of the investigation, but Jim knew it was a clean shoot despite the oddity of the blanks.

 

OooOOooO

 

"I can't believe that I am doing this," Jim complained. "Blair..."

 

"I just have to see him," Blair said. "One moment he was so alive and the next..."

 

The door to the morgue was unlocked...

 

Mumbling sounds came from behind the desk...

 

Ghoul was tied up and gagged. "Tall guy and woman went back there..." 

he gasped as Blair freed him.

 

Jim drew his gun and shoved Blair behind him. "Stay there."

 

Moans of pain came from the morgue room. Jim looked, but his brain couldn't register what he saw.

 

The man straddling a bench was tall, dark with a ponytail. His lap was covered with a naked man. His hand rose and fell over a silken ass, cheeks as round as apples and nearly as red with palm prints as a Rome Beauty apple. Long legs kicked in protest and fisted hands thudded as the man rained down blows that sounded like the thud of a cleaver against meat.

 

A woman clad in skintight black cat suit stood watching, one hand resting protectively on her pert ass.

 

"It was Amanda's idea!" the naked man on the lap yelled.

 

"Who are you people?" Jim demanded.

 

"Duncan, we have trouble," the woman said.

 

The spanking man stood up, dropping the man on his lap to the floor. "I can explain," he said in accented English.

 

"Can't you find some place else to play your perverted games?" Jim roared.

 

Ponytail man blushed red. Spanked man stood up, not minding at all his nudity. He rubbed his butt and sniffed through a nub of a nose. "Hey, don't blame me! I didn't ask to be spanked."

 

"Cory Raines, you have asked to be spanked from the day of your unbirth!" the ponytail man yelled. "This latest scheme..."

 

"Duncan, you know that camp is the only time foster kids get to have an experience like that! You heard Richie say it was one of the only good experiences he had as a foster child!" the woman wheedled. "Cory and I had to find the money to keep funding it somehow and you wouldn't give it to us."

 

Meanwhile, Blair had finally found his voice. He said, "Jim, that's the guy I shot!"

 

A bloody paper sheet wadded up at the foot of an open body drawer seemed to argue that as a valid point. The woman held a bag of personal effects, including a sword.

 

"It can't be," Jim said, scrutinizing the man.

 

'Cory Raines' preened as the eyes raked him. The sleek body had a rusty splotch that Cory brushed clean when he saw Jim's eyes focus on it. Beneath the dried blood was unmarked flesh.

 

Swallowing his shock, Jim said, "Get backup."

 

"No wait," the ponytail man said. "I said I could explain. Cory 

wasn't really dead. It was a mistake."

 

"A mistake? The guy had a fist-sized hole in his chest! Some mistake!" Ghoul argued. "The guy was room temperature when I put him in there." He peered around Blair's shoulders, thick glasses steaming with his nervousness.

 

"Duncan and Amanda kissed it all better," Cory said. He smiled flirtatiously at Blair who was creeping closer by the moment.

 

"Are you a fairy?" Blair asked.

 

"He goes either way, blue eyes," the woman said.

 

"That's not what I meant!" Blair said.

 

Cory grinned and licked his lips, peeping at Blair through a dusky forest of lashes. "But she is so right."

 

Forgetting Jim's gun, the ponytail man strode over and grabbed Cory by one ear...an ear that did look slightly elfin. "Enough! You're worse than Amanda! I swear, Cory Raines, I'll make sure you can't sit down for a week for this, immortal healing or no..."

 

"Immortal?" Blair asked, a note of wild excitement in his voice.

 

"Since you've given it away, Dunkie," Cory said. He flipped a shining object at Ponytail man and said, "Show them."

 

With a grunt of annoyance, the man drew the blade across his palm deeply.

 

A thud announced that Ghoul had fainted. Apparently living carnage was different than the aftermath.

 

The deeply wounded flesh shimmered. Jim stood and gaped, midway to offering aid. He watched as the palm closed over. Moments later, the man's flesh was as smooth as it had been before the cut.

 

Blair's notebook was out. Jim sighed and said, "Blair, I think this falls into the 'can't publish' category. We're going to have let them go."

 

The ponytail man grabbed clothing from the woman and shoved it at Cory Raines. "Get dressed if you know what's good for you!"

 

Jim said, "I'll let you go on one promise, keep them out of ascade...please!"

 

Wet smacks of the lips and Blair was blushing. He wiped away the kisses that Cory and the woman had bestowed on him. "Hey," he said, as Cory added a pinch.

 

"Cory..." the beleaguered man with the Scottish accent said.

 

"He's cute," Cory said. "Plenty of room in that hot tub."

 

"Cuddly too," the woman said, smoothing her hand down Blair's ass.

 

Blair had stopped protesting. He said, "I could study you just for my own education..."

 

Jim took a leaf from 'Dunkie' and grabbed Blair's ear. He said, "Clear out. Maybe Ghoul will think that this was all a bad dream."

 

Sulking, Cory wiggled into his tight jeans, putting as much action into his fanny wiggling, as he was able until Duncan halted that with another swat. "I'll give you the flat of my sword, I will! Cory, you and Amanda are mine. Mine!"

 

"Every once in a while, a pretty boy needs a spanking," said the pony tail man.

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Jim muttered as he grabbed Blair by the arm to drag him out.

 

The three very interesting folks piled in black van. Cory leaned out the window and said, "Look us up if you get to Vancouver...no need to bring swimming sui..."

 

"Ouch, Duncan, stop spanking me!" wafted out the window.

 

Jim said, "Well, Blair, how do you feel now?"

 

"Better because I didn't kill anyone, but my curiosity is going to kill me! How far is Seacouver from here?" Blair asked.

 

"Far," Jim said, "Very far."

 

In fact, Jim planned to make sure that Seacouver was taken off all his maps. He didn't trust Blair in a hot tub...

 

Spanking Blair however...

 

Duncan what's his name might have a good idea..."

 

 

The end


End file.
